1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a television apparatus using the display panel. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of producing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat-type display panel using cathode luminescence, a rear plate including electron emission devices and a face plate including light emitting materials such as phosphors are disposed such that they oppose each other. A space between the rear plate and the face plate is maintained in vacuum.
An electric field is formed between the rear plate and the face plate to accelerate electrons emitted from the electron emission devices so that the accelerated electrons collide with the light emitting materials. To form the electric field, the face plate has an anode subjected to an anode potential set to be in a range from a few kV to a few ten kV with respect to the ground potential. Note that the electron emission devices are supplied with a voltage of a few to a few ten volts with respect to the ground potential.
In the display apparatus configured in the above-described manner, a discharge can occur between a member subjected to a potential close to the anode potential and a member subjected to a potential lower than the anode potential (more specifically subjected to a potential close to the ground potential).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-109603 discloses a technique in which an electrode subjected to a potential lower than the anode potential is disposed around a terminal via which to provide the anode potential to the anode, and an end, on a side closer to the terminal, of the electrode is covered with a dielectric film.